Break Your Heart
by Luna Rumbleroar the Warbler
Summary: AU. Kurt is a known heartbreaker, and Blaine is a nerd who hardly knows his way around the school. Yet somehow, they both know their fates are intertwined. Yes, it's a popular AU, but I like to think this one might be a little different
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this with my shuffle drabbles, but it turned out to be longer. Plus, it's not finished yet and I wanted to post it, so here it is!**

**Based on Break Your Heart, by Taio Cruz feat. Ludacris.**

**It's sort of Skank!Kurt AU that started on Tumblr.**

Kurt stood outside the steps of McKinley an hour before school started. He had a cigarette in his mouth, but he wasn't smoking. He never really did, just because he knew how bad it was. The heart attack his dad had last year had really scared him (though he wouldn't admit it), so he was really watching what he did. He didn't want lung cancer anytime soon.

He had to pretend he did to be in his group, though.

He wasn't really sure why he was here early, but (though he wouldn't admit it), he found early morning peaceful. Serene. Zen, even. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

Half an hour later, he woke up. There was a figure, a kid, looked like, across the parking lot. He was coming toward the front door. He glanced back and saw that some of the teachers (and probably administration) were here already. The kid made his way up, and stopped about five feet away.

"Excuse me? Do you know where the office is? I'm supposed to transfer today, so I need my schedule and locker assignment."

Kurt studied the kid for a second before answering. He looked pretty nerdy- he had on a plaid shirt, bow tie, and no socks- sort of like how Kurt _used_ to dress at his old middle school. Now of course, it was all black leather. The kid had curly black hair, which was gelled, and golden-green eyes. His eyebrows were sort of triangular. Kurt actually thought (though he wouldn't admit it) that he was cute. He also looked, maybe, gay. The problem was, the kid didn't look like he would like Kurt, and Kurt's group wouldn't approve. They didn't care that he liked boys, but a nerd? Plus, Kurt had a reputation for breaking hearts, and (though he wouldn't admit it) he didn't want to hurt this kid. He looked too innocent.

"Down the hall to the left," he replied.

"My name's Blaine," the kid said, and stuck his hand out.

_Blaine... That's cute_, Kurt thought (though he wouldn't admit it). "Kurt," he said, and shook the boy's hand halfheartedly.

Kurt spent the next week thinking about Blaine. He really was adorable. Quinn almost caught him staring a couple times. He had it bad. He knew it was intrinsically wrong in high school, having a crush on a nerd when you were like him, but there was something about him.

Blaine spent his next week trying to figure Kurt out. He had two classes with him- geometry and history, which he spent glancing at him. He seemed to be popular, or at least accepted, but Blaine couldn't tell if he was gay or not. He seemed it, but he was also so... not like Blaine. Blaine had definitely developed a crush, though.

He asked a girl who was in a few of his classes (Mercedes, her name was) about Kurt. She told him that they'd used to be best friends in middle school, that he was gay and out, and that he broke a guy's heart about once a month.

He definitely had that vibe, but he _was_ sort of cute. In a bad boy way. He had a single black streak in his hair, one ear piercing, and he usually wore black leather boots with his skinny jeans. Sometimes he wore eyeliner, but not often.

Blaine knew he was too nerdy, though. He was thinking about all this when he bumped into someone and dropped his books. He looked up. It was him. Kurt.

The taller boy looked down at him, sort of scanning him, it seemed. He hesitated, then looked back up at Blaine.

"Hey, um, Blaine, right?" he asked. Blaine nodded. "Do you think, maybe, we could go out to Breadstix Friday? If you want, I mean."

"Um, sure, I guess. Aren't you worried about your... reputation or something?"

"Uhm..." Kurt glanced down the hallway, noticing Quinn coming. "No, punk!" He and Quinn started leaving, but Kurt looked back and winked at Blaine, who was completely taken by surprise. He took that as a yes- he was meeting Kurt at Breadstix, and he was worried about his reputation.

**A/N: So that's that. And that's my contribution to the AU... It's a little weird, and I'm not sure how to continue, but I will...**

**And the cigarette-not-smoking thing is a nod to _The Fault in Our Stars_, by John Green. I'd like to write fanfic for it, but I don't think I'd do it justice. Maybe after I reread.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I haven't updated this. Ever. So.**

**This week was the first full week of school, so we got more homework than the past two weeks. And then I almost passed out in first period bio on Monday, so I went home and didn't go to school on Tuesday, and then I had a doctor's appointment Wednesday, so I missed quite a bit of homework, essays and quizzes. Fun.**

**I don't own Glee. Unless I'm in an alternate universe. **

**Anyway, Chapter 2!**

The rest of the week was spent in nervousness by both Kurt and Blaine, though neither knew the full extent of the other's anxiety.

Kurt was, of course, nervous about his reputation. Up until sophomore year, he'd been known as the goody-goody-two-shoes, the teacher's pet, and a loner. He didn't belong. He was different. Come sophomore year, he was accepted. Sure, it wasn't the clique he would have chosen to be in, but at least he finally had friends. And he'd gotten used to it. Everyone thought he was a smoker, he did drugs, disposed of boyfriends like paper towels, which was impressive considering the lack of gay boys in Lima. It really just proved his acting ability. His secret ambition was to be on Broadway. No alive knew about it, but he had told his mother before she died. At the moment, he knew it would never happen. Not with the people he hung out with and the way he hadn't done community theater or anything involving acting, singing, or dancing since he was eight, and therefore wasn't in practice. But still he had to keep his reputation up, or he wouldn't belong anywhere anymore. He'd just be the gay kid that was picked on. And that would suck. So his date with Blaine had to be in private. And Quinn could never, _never, _find out. Not yet.

Blaine, on the other hand, was worried that Kurt would end up, well, breaking his heart. The girl he'd talked to about Kurt, Mercedes, convinced him to join glee club. He auditioned with _I'm Yours_, and found out that the New Directions were pretty accepting of everyone. Much more than his old school. There he barely had any friends, but now he had a whole group of people he could at least sit with at lunch and partner with during classes. Mercedes was in quite a few of his classes, and he considered her his best friend at McKinley. She warned him about Kurt once he told her what had happened. She'd said that he would _definitely _break his heart, or worse. She also claimed she knew from experience, but to ask at another time. Blaine was terrified that Kurt would show him up and humiliate him, and the glee club wouldn't want him anymore, and he'd be back to being a loner. He knew it was probably irrational, but it stemmed from something valid. The last time he'd gone on a date (though the term was used rather loosely) it hadn't ended well. He and his friend Ethan had gone to a Sadie Hawkins dance together, and got beat up waiting for their ride home. Blaine stayed in the hospital for a week, and Ethan was there for three. Both of them had to see a therapist for a year after the incident. Ethan, who had been his best friend, was put on medication for a year and a half, and after that didn't work moved away in order to never see the jerks again and try to recover. Luckily, McKinley seemed a little more accepting, but Blaine couldn't help being uneasy. It was still Ohio. Not everyone in McKinley was like the New Directions. He'd seen what the jocks did to the theater kids, and the nerds, and the gay kids, and Blaine fit into all of the above.

Kurt was sitting on the steps of McKinley on Friday with his eyes closed. He was trying to sort out his thoughts about Blaine. He wasn't sure whether what he was feeling was love or pure loathing. He only knew it was something he'd never felt before, for either a girl or a guy. He was about 80% sure it was love, but what did he know? He knew the reputation he had among the reasonable kids at McKinley (which, admittedly, wasn't many). After lying there about ten minutes, the object of his thoughts entered the scene. Both boys were always early, but until now neither had much of a reason to talk to the other besides curiosity. Today was the exception, because Blaine was earlier than usual and it was still forty minutes till homeroom.

"Hey," Kurt said, "We still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine replied, "But I'm... confused, I guess. Why... why do you want to go on a date with me? I'm like, the opposite of you."

"I guess... Well, you must have heard stories from the One Directions or whatever about me. You've probably heard that I break a kid's heart once a month or something. Which is probably true. But for some reason you're different. I still don't know if it's in a good way or a bad way. That's what this date is for."

"Oh..." Blaine was slightly disappointed. He was pretty sure he was in love with this boy, and Kurt didn't know if he felt the same way. At the moment, Blaine was just a toy for his amusement and experimentation. But he couldn't bring himself to call the date off, not with Kurt, whom he'd felt an instant attraction to the moment he laid his eyes on him.

The boys sat there for a few minutes in silence until Blaine realized he had to leave because he had to see Mr. Schue about his Spanish essay that he'd gone over the page limit on before he went to his locker.

"See you tonight?" he asked as he stood up.

Kurt nodded, noticing Quinn coming. He took a cigarette out of his pocket quickly and pretended to light it. "Tonight."

**A/N: I don't understand how my chapters are so short. They look longer on my iPod, but I wrote this one on the computer.**

**I kind of want to continue, but also want the date to be on its own. I might change the chapter a little, but I wanted to get it posted before I don't have access to the computer for a few days.**

**I just got a bunch of ideas for this though, so yay! 'Cause when I started writing this chapter I had no idea what I was going to do with it, but now I have six or seven ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine arrived at Breadstix at 7:55, afraid of being too late. He was incredibly nervous, this was his first date. Well, besides the ones his dad had set up with girls for him. Sure, the girls were pretty, he supposed, but that didn't mean he _liked _them.

So this was the first date that counted, that was with someone he wanted to be on a date with. His palms were sweating, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest, and his fingernails about a centimeter too short. He had decided on wearing a simple Oxford shirt and a bowtie, figuring he didn't need to go all out but he should at least make an effort to look nice. Not that what he was wearing was incredibly different from what he wore to school every day, but he had known guys who went on dates in their gym clothes.

Luckily for him, as soon as he walked through the door he found Kurt. He told the hostess he was meeting someone, and pointed him out to her. "Oh," she said, and winked. "He's pretty cute." Blaine swallowed and nodded, unsure of what she was suggesting.

"Hi," he said when he reached the table. His palms were even sweatier.

"Hey," Kurt said, nodding to the seat on the other side. Blaine sat, and the hostess gave him a menu, winked once more, and said "Have fun!"

"What was that about?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged. He had no idea either.

"So," Kurt said, trying to break the ice. Usually dates weren't this difficult for him. But this boy, Blaine, he was different. Kurt couldn't quite place his finger on it, but Blaine just brought out something in him. Part of his old self, the geeky, theater nerd, Potterhead old self. And he was scared of it. The Skanks were the only place at McKinley that would accept him now. Sure, he could try to join Glee Club, but at this point they probably all hated him for what he'd done since coming to high school.

Maybe he could change, though. Maybe if he proved he loved Blaine (if he did), and that the whole heart breaker thing was him trying to belong, maybe the New Directions would accept him again.

He started from his daydream and realized that he had said so about thirty second ago. He panicked, and quickly tried to think of a follow-up statement. "So," he said again, "how are you... adjusting?" he kicked himself mentally. He wasn't a freaking guidance counselor. But Blaine hadn't seemed to notice, and just started answering.

"It's okay. Better than my old school, at least. I would have preferred going to that zero-tolerance school, Dalton? But my dad wouldn't pay for it. He said..." he drifted off, and looked back down at the menu.

"He said what?" Kurt coaxed gently. He didn't even know he had that in him.

"He said that going to a zero-tolerance school won't help at all, that I need to suck it up 'cause maybe the bullying will make me 'straighter' or something." His voice cracked, and this time Kurt's heart broke. His dad didn't really like the whole leather/eyeliner thing, but at least he didn't care that he was gay. That had to be hard.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry," Kurt said, wondering if she hold a hand out or offer a tissue. He wasn't exactly crying, but his eyes were definitely misting up.

Luckily, the waitress came to take their orders and saved him.

**A/N: Well, I haven't updated this in a while. Mostly because I wasn't sure how to write the date. But I started writing and it sort of came to me. **

**If there's an in-continuities or inconsistencies just let me know, because I tried to look back to see if there was anything different. I'm pretty sure it's accurate, though. **


End file.
